recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Quesillo
Ingredients * 1-1/2 cups of sugar * 5 medium or large eggs * 12 once can of Evaporated Milk * 1/4 teaspoon of vanilla extract * 1/4 teaspoon of ginger extract (optional) Directions Caramelizing the Pan This should be done ahead of time since the pan needs to be set and cool for at least 20 to 30 minutes before adding the mixture. # Add 1/2 cup of the sugar to the pan. Melt the sugar over medium heat until it caramelizes. Be careful not to burn the sugar. Keep shaking the pan so that all the sugar melts. # Once the sugar has melted and is a light brown, turn the pan so the liquid coats the sides, about 2-1/2 to 3 inches up from the bottom. Set aside the pan and let cool. The Mixture # In a large mixing bowl, blend the remaining ingredients (1 cup sugar, eggs, evaporated milk, vanilla and ginger extract). For best results, use a hand mixer to get a better consistency. Note: the original recipe calls for ¼ teaspoon of vanilla extract only, I’ve modified it by also adding (or replacing it with) ginger extract. # When you add the mixture to the caramelized pan, pass it through a sieve so that any little pieces of egg doesn't get into the mixture. It is normal to hear a crackling sound when the cold mixture is being added to the the pan, if it is still a little warm. Baking # Preheat the oven to 350 degrees. # Place the pan in a double boile". Fill a large baking pan with about an inch or so of water. Place the other pan in the center. Place both pans onto the center oven rack. Cook for about 1 hour, then begin checking if done. # After baking has finished, carefully cover the the pan with foil. Set aside and let pan cool. Place in refrigerator over night, to chill. Serving the Quesillo # Remove the chilled pan from the refrigerator. Place the pan over a burner on your stove. Slowly, shift the pan back and forth until the contents detach from the sides of the pan. Be careful not to burn it. Once the quesillo is lose from the pan (it should slosh when you shift the pan), remove from the burner and let cool for a moment. Place a large dish over the top of the pan and quickly flip it over so the Quesillo falls onto the center of the dish. Warning: there will be a large amount of caarmel sauce, so be very careful to not splash it on all over yourself when flipping the pan over. Note Probably the most difficult part of making Quesillo is knowing when it is done. If you don’t cook it long enough, it will fall apart (cave in) when it is served; if you cook it too long, it will come out dry and grainy. You should be able to insert a clean knife about ½ way from the edge of the pan, and the center, and pull it out dry. The center should still be a little runny. After it is chilled, that runny part will firm up. Category:Caramels Recipes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Evaporated milk Recipes Category:Vanilla extract Recipes Category:Ginger Recipes